extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Rassids
Shia|rank = Kingdom|capital = Sana'a (390)|culture = Yemeni|tech_group = Muslim|government = Feudal Theocracy}} Rassids is a Shia, Yemeni kingdom that is playable from 997 to 1047, from 1229 to 1504, from 1517 to 1547, from 1566 to 1568, from 9 March 1629 to 1872, and from 1904 to 1962, where the Rassids form Yemen. See also: Yemen, Najran, Hadhramaut, Aden, Mahra, Mikhlaf, Medina, Dawasir, Ottomans Strategy Decisions Form Arabia Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Arabic Culture Group * Arabia does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 55 * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Alexandria, Cairo, Aleppo, Jerusalem, Damascus, Medina, Mecca, Aden, Sanaa, Al-Aridand, Qatif, Muscat, Nizwa, and Baghdad Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Arabia * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Mashriq, Egypt and Arabia areas. * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest * If an HRE member and not an elector, all provinces are removed from the Empire. Unite Yemen Requirements: * Primary culture is Yemeni * Yemen does not exist * Is not: ** Holy Roman Empire ** The Papal State ** Arabia * Owns Core Provinces: Mocha (387), Aden (388), San'a (318), Taiz (4402) * Is not a subject nation. * Is not a colonial nation. * Is not a custom nation * Is not a steppe nomad * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Yemen * If not an emperor or elector within the Holy Roman Empire, all provinces will be removed from the Empire. * If Duchy, then government rank is upgraded to Kingdom. * Gain a permanent claim to the Yemen, Upper Yemen, Tihama al-Yemen, and Hadramut areas. * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" Unify Islam Requirements: * Power points is 100 in: ** Administrative ** Military ** Diplomatic * Owns or a vassal owns the provinces: ** Cordoba, Tunis, Fez, Mecca, Medina, Damascus, Aden, Muscat, Baghdad, Samarkand, Zaranj * All owned provinces are in the Muslim religion group Upon Enactment: * Adds the modifier A United Islam for the rest of the campaign: ** -20% Stability Cost Modifier ** +2% Missionary Strength ** +2 Tolerance of the True Faith ** +1 Tolerance of Heretics * Lose 100 points in ** Administrative ** Military ** Diplomatic Rassid Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +20% National Manpower Modifier # +10% Infantry Combat Ability Ideas: # The Living Imam: +10% Morale of Armies # Yemeni Highlands: +10% Goods Produced Modifier # Coffea Arabica: +10% Global Trade Power # A Unified Rassid State: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Mountain Strongholds: -15% Shock Damage Received # Like Salt Dissolves in Water: +1 Land Leader Shock # Secure the Yemeni Trading Monopolies: +10% Trade Efficiency Ambitions: # +20% Fort Defense Category:Countries Category:Yemeni countries Category:Arabic countries Category:Shia countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Asian countries Category:Feudal Theocracies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Middle East